


Switching Habits

by WotanAnubis



Category: Kathy Rain
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eileen would really rather Kathy not smoke in her bed. Especially not when there're better things to do in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who thought Kathy and Eileen had the kind of dynamic that suggested the two of them might hook up at some point, right?

Kathy reached for her cigarettes, her hand flailing aimlessly in the air for a bit before her fingers touched the packet. She grabbed it and...

"What did we agree about you smoking in bed?" Eileen said.

Oh. Right.

Kathy groaned with annoyance and put her cigs back. As far as annoyed groans went, it wasn't a very good one. In truth, she wasn't really all that annoyed.

The main reason for her uncharacteristic lack of annoyance was that, well, she had promised not to smoke in bed. Specifically, she'd promised not to smoke in _Eileen's_ bed, on which was currently lying quite nakedly. To be perfectly accurate, she was wearing something, so maybe she wasn't exactly completely naked, but it wasn't the kind of thing one was so supposed to wear in civilized society.

Eileen lay next to her, wearing nothing but her glasses, her crucifix and an affectionate, if tired, smile. Her body was warm and soft (and kind of sweaty at the moment) and Kathy was willing to put up with a criminal lack of cigarettes just to feel her breathe. For now.

'Course that didn't mean she wasn't going to fight back.

"You know I get grumpy when I don't get my smoke in time," Kathy said.

"You're always grumpy," Eileen pointed out with irrefutable accuracy. Her left hand caressed Kathy's belly, fingertips moving softly across her skin. "Besides, there're much more fun ways of getting into a good mood."

Kathy hissed softly. She was still pretty damn horny and Eileen's quiet touch didn't help any. Or helped a lot, depending on point of view.

"Who knew you were such a little minx," Kathy said.

Eileen kissed her neck, another completely unfair move. "You're one to talk, Miss 'I've been through every phase in the book'. And come on, are you really trying to tell me you don't enjoy this much more than cigarettes?"

Kathy's back arched slightly when Eileen's left hand moved to cup her breasts and stroked her nipples. Arousal flashed hotly through her body and she could feel herself getting wet all over again.

"You're really trying to get me to break the habit, aren't you?" Kathy said.

"Absolutely," Eileen admitted cheerfully. "I want you stop craving cigarettes and start craving me."

Kathy groaned and not just from Eileen's line.

"You know, chain smoking is a totally acceptable vice. Lesbian sex addiction, not so much."

"Oh, it's perfectly acceptable in this dorm room," Eileen purred.

Eileen calmly kissed her way down Kathy's neck. And when her questing lips finally reached her breasts, the last of Kathy's objections evaporated in a pleasant haze.

"Christ, fine, just slay me already," Kathy said.

"I intend to," Eileen said, sounding far too chipper to Kathy's liking.

Eileen was an extremely conscientious young woman. Absurdly so, in Kathy's opinion. But her obsessive attention to every little detail and her determination to do everything exactly right did have its occasional upside.

Like now, when her attention was completely focused on Kathy's breasts. It was as if she was resolved to kiss every single inch of bare skin. And these weren't just quick little pecks, either. Her every kiss was long and languorous, her lips worshiping her chest, her tip of her tongue cleansing her. By the time Eileen's slow mouth finally started paying attention to her nipples, Kathy was already a quivering, softly moaning mess.

Eileen traced the edge of one of Kathy's areolas with the tip of her tongue, then lapped, cat-like, at her nipple. Kathy grunted with lust when Eileen's lips brushed against the tiny pink tip and she sucked it into her mouth. While she suckled gently on one nipple, her hand moved across Kathy's other breast, as though telling her body that every part of her (or at least, every part of her breasts) was valued and she was sorry she had only the one mouth.

Eileen switched back and forth a few times, leaving a trail of gentle kisses across Kathy's chest each time. Kathy squirmed under her loving attentions. Her own approach to sex had always been pretty straightforward, but Eileen really took her time. She put effort into every little brush of her lips, every little caress of her hand and in so doing sent trails of white-hot fire through Kathy's body. By now her clit was practically throbbing with need and yet she was loath to tell E to hurry up and get to the good stuff already because having her just kiss her tits over and over again already was the good stuff.

One of these days, she really needed to ask Eileen how a good, Christian girl like herself got so good at pleasing women.

With only the tiniest disappointed whine from Kathy, Eileen began kissing her way down her stomach. She dragged her tongue along her pale skin, leaving a shimmering trail of saliva in her wake. 

Kathy breathed out, calmly and carefully, before breathing deep again. She tried to steady her over-excited nerves a bit, but it was useless. Her body new full well that with every passing second, Eileen's wonderfully wicked mouth get closer to her pussy and she already couldn't wait. No matter how controlled and steady she tried to keep her breathing, the air in her lungs thickened with lust.

When Eileen's tongue dipped into her navel, Kathy actually gasped with arousal. Which was _insane_. Nobody ever got all hot and bothered about belly buttons. But Eileen treasured every little bit of her body and, somehow, that devotion translated into every little bit of her body becoming its own erogenous zone for as long as E lavished it with attention.

Much to Kathy's relief (and arousal), Eileen kissed her navel only twice before moving own down. Kathy squirmed with anticipation, her body burning for the moment when-

"Uhm."

Kathy looked down and immediately saw the problem. She was still wearing her strap-on. It was sleek and dark pink and Kathy loved it. Well, actually, she was pretty indifferent to it. But she loved having Eileen bounce up and down on it. Watching her ride her until she came hard was about the third best thing in the entire world. She especially appreciated seeing Eileen's shiny little crucifix bounce back and forth between her bare, freckled tits. It was the kind of wonderful vision that really appealed to Kathy's personal sense of humour.

But right at this moment, that fuckin' strap-on was about the most despicable thing in the entire world. Yeah, sure, it didn't actually cover her pussy and technically Eileen could work around it, but it would be clumsy and awkward and Kathy just _hated it and hated it and hated it_.

"Hang on, let me just..." Eileen said as she frantically started working the straps. "Alright, I think I... wait no, that's... geez, you always make it look so easy. Could you lift your hips for a sec? Right, thanks, I think I got it. OK."

Eileen tossed the despised strap-on aside. When it landed, it stained Eileen's immaculate half of the floor with Eileen's orgasmic juices. Kathy would've appreciated that, if her attention hadn't been somewhere else entirely.

"There, isn't that much better?" Eileen said, trailing her fingertips through Kathy's bush.

Kathy could only nod mutely. Eileen stroked her pubes with the kind of carefree innocence Kathy had come to suspect. Although in this case it wasn't so much suspicion as it was anticipation.

Kathy's hopeful suspicions were confirmed seconds later when Eileen's hand slipped down between Kathy's legs and her fingers moved across her slick, aroused heat. Kathy moaned, her body shuddering briefly with pleasure.

Eileen giggled. "You're so cute like this, you know that?" she said, her fingertips gliding easily up and down Kathy's sensitive folds.

"Yeah," Kathy hissed, her eyes dark with overwhelming lust and growing pleasure. "Cute is definitely -Oh, God- definitely what I was going for."

"Hmm," Eileen purred.

E's hand moved up and down and up and down Kathy's pussy, her gentle caresses adding constant fuel to the fire growing within her. Kathy became aware that while Eileen was busy fingering her slit, she was also watching her intensely. Kathy made an effort to return her gaze, her darkly burning blue eyes locked on Eileen's brightly sparkling green ones. Kathy was panting too much to speak, yet part of her hoped that all her lust and pleasure and, alright, yes, fine, **love** traveled up that invisible connection between them and filled Eileen just as it filled her.

Kathy felt Eileen push two fingers into her and the connection snapped as Kathy threw her head back and moaned, her naked body twisting with the renewed blaze. Eileen didn't just thrust her fingers back and forth as though she was fucking her, though she did that, but she also used her slender digits to caress and tease her inner walls. She knew just when to curl her fingers to make her gasp or to stroke to make her moan.

Kathy grabbed the sheets of Eileen's bed hard, her knuckles going white. She hissed between her teeth, the pleasure raging inside of her growing more powerful by the second. She was going to come soon, she knew it. Eileen riding her, kissing her, and now fingering her, it was all too much. Way, way too much.

She fought back, tried to control the lustful fire. Tried to feel every little movement of Eileen's skilled fingers without having them push her over to edge. She wanted this pleasure, this moment, to last _forever_. It wouldn't, of course, but that was no reason at all to not give it her best. She wanted to embrace the inferno, not douse it.

"Fuck," Kathy grunted.

"Too much?" Eileen said. "It's too much, isn't it?"

Eileen pulled her fingers out. Kathy didn't have the breath to protest, just lay there, panting, the fires briefly bank. Eileen looked at her fingers glimmering in the sunlight, turned her hand this way and that as though she had never seen it before. Her tongue slipped out her mouth and she licked up the glistening juices coating her fingers.

Kathy's pussy twitched.

"Did I ever tell that the first time we... I mean, I... you know... that I was afraid it was going to taste awful?"

"You may've mentioned it," Kathy growled.

"But you really don't," she said dreamily.

Eileen lay down. There were a few awkward moments and lot of shifting of position while the two girls lying on this bed for one tried to get everything just right, but Eileen soon found herself between Kathy's legs. And, barely a second after, Eileen's mouth found itself on Kathy's pussy.

Kathy moaned with joy when she felt Eileen's lips against her, the blaze coming back as powerfully and as beautifully as before. She felt Eileen's tongue enthusiastically flick up and down her wet slit, the quick little lapping sending raw pleasure up her spine and out through the rest of her excited body.

"I love kissing you down here," Eileen said.

"Yeah?" Kathy grunted.

"Kisses don't taste like ash down here."

Whatever rejoinder Kathy might've had died instantly when Eileen dragged her tongue all the way up her folds and until she reached Kathy's clit. The tip of her tongue danced circles around the hard little nub. Kathy shivered and hissed, Eileen's playful licking reigniting Kathy's war against herself.

Eileen's mouth really was a miracle of nature. Every time it touched Kathy's skin she lit a little flame of purest pleasure. And when it, like now, touched her pussy... well, the flame was still brilliantly, beautifully pure, but it wasn't little. Kathy moaned and thrashed, gripping the sheets so tight she was afraid she might tear them up. She didn't know whether all the noise and violence was an expression of the fiery bliss ravaging her body or her futile attempt to escape it. She didn't care. Lust filled her mind and pleasure her body and all she knew and wanted was Eileen.

Eileen, blissfully unaware (or, more likely, blissfully aware) of Kathy's raging feelings, drew her tongue around Kathy's clit one more time, then started kissing her down her slit again. Sometimes with nothing more than a soft brush of her lips against Kathy's wet folds, sometimes with an agonizingly long drag of her tongue. Kathy loved it all equally, hopelessly lost.

Kathy screamed when Eileen kissed her pussy deeply, pressing her lips hard against and pushing her tongue into her. She felt E's tongue writhe wetly inside her heat and her own body writhed right along with it. Without thinking, Kathy let go of the sheets and grabbed the back of Eileen's head, her fingers becoming tangled in her red hair. She pushed her roommate's head against her pussy, willing her to kiss her harder, deeper, until she filled her completely.

But Eileen only sometimes let Kathy direct her every move and this wasn't one of those. Kathy's grip wasn't all that firm, anyway, and she easily pulled her tongue out from Kathy, kissed her dripping pussy once, then twice, then took a deep breath and very gently, very carefully, closed her lips around Kathy's clit.

A huge, shuddering groan escaped from Kathy's lips. Eileen kissing her clit had sealed her fate and she was coming hard. The orgasm tore through her, complete, ecstatic, unsustainable bliss lifting her shuddering mess of a body up to total perfection. Eileen's kiss was the epitome of gentleness, excruciatingly careful not to become painful and in so doing delivered Kathy to her sinful salvation. The climactic pleasure washed through her, wave after wave, and as long as Eileen licked and sucked her clit it kept coming. _She_ kept coming.

Afterwards (and Kathy had no idea how long afterwards because looking on a clock would mean looking away from Eileen) she found herself stroking Eileen long, red hair while the glow of her orgasm still warmed her body. Eileen lay huddled up next to her, warming her body more than her waning orgasm possibly could.

"Still want that cigarette?" Eileen asked.

"Well, I didn't until just now," Kathy replied.

She made no move towards her packet of smokes, though. Right now, she was content just to stroke Eileen's hair, feel her under her fingertips.

Eileen kissed her neck and sighed happily.

"I love you, Kat."

"You're not so bad yourself, E."


End file.
